The Crow's Nest
by BrayTheGreat
Summary: Jax has missed her since she left four years ago. Now she's back. Bad summary, check out the story! DISCLAIMER: Sutter owns his own characters
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**No relation to my other two stories. Although it is an SOA story. **

**Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

* * *

Jax was standing in the TM office when he heard a car pull onto the lot. He walked out the door to see his mother's black escalade. _Oh jesus…This can't be good. _"Hey Ma, what's up?" He kissed her cheek and stood beside her. "Guess who I just ran into." Jax looked at his mother curiously and waited for her to tell him. "Hanna!" Jax eyes grew wide as he heard the name.

_She went to San Francisco four years ago to go to college. She promised him she would come back. They were best friends, been close since they were kids. She grew up in the club too. Her dad was a founding member and her brother was a new member, just like Jax. Opie never knew about the one and only time Hanna and Jax had sex. They were both drunk and they never talked about it again. Opie was Jax's other best friend. They patched in at the same time. Opie always knew that there were unspoken feelings between Hanna and Jax but he never said anything to either of them about it._

"Seriously? Did you talk to her?" Jax asked eagerly. Gemma knew how much he missed her, she knew what Hanna meant to her son. Gemma loved the thought of Jax and Hanna being together. "Yeah, she's coming by today. Oh and don't be mad at Opie… He wanted to surprise you. But I just had to tell you. You know how much I love you guys together." Jax smiled as he remembered all the times he hung out with her. Jax didn't talk to her once in the time she was away.

* * *

He saw the dark haired woman walk into the clubhouse and he froze completely. He watched her greet everyone and then she spotted him. He couldn't move. She walked towards him and was smiling the entire time. "Long time no see, stranger. Actually, long time no talk too. Guess I don't rank high enough on your importance scale to even get a phone call." Jax didn't say anything, just looked past her. It had been four years but Hanna was still upset about the way Jax had been treating her since they had sex. "Ok, I'm invisible too… Cool Jax."

She walked away from him and straight outside. She knew everyone would stay inside as long as any women were inside. Hanna had loved Jax for a long time. She knew every aspect of the club and then some. She hoped things would different since four years had passed and he would have matured.

"Hey… I'm sorry." He touched her back as he walked past her. He stood in front of her and smiled. The same smile that could make any woman weak in the knees for him. "What for? Not calling or being a dick?" Jax sat down beside her. "I have my reasons for everything, Hanna… don't get all pissy now. You never cared before." She scoffed. "It's hard to love someone and watch them love everyone else."

She stood up and walked back inside. She always ran to the roof when she didn't want to be around the club's madness. Jax followed her and tried to talk to her but she interrupted him. "Jax, you don't get it… I've loved you for a long time but I never let those feelings show. You mistakenly had sex with me, you were drunk and you then went on to pretend like it never happened. How exactly do you want me to act? Do you want me to pretend you're not there or what?" Jax crashed his lips into hers. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her onto his lap. Jax felt her small hands running through his hair, pulling at the ends of his hair. He wanted her, he had wanted her since the night she left.

Hanna pulled away and whispered, "I need to go. This will only end up hurting me more." She stood up, fixed her dress and climbed down the ladder.

* * *

"You seen Hanna?" Opie said, walking up to Jax. Opie grabbed a beer and sat on the bar stool. Jax nodded his head and took a sip of his beer. "I always knew how to get her to leave…" Opie laughed, "I'm ok with you guys being together if that's why you keep backing off. But man, you're hurting her more by doing all that shit you keep doing." Jax nodded his head and spoke softly, "Where is she?" Opie smiled at his best friend, "The field. Probably trying to get you off her mind." Jax walked outside and straight to his bike. He put on his helmet, got on the Dyna and drove out of the lot.

* * *

He pulled onto the dirt road that led to the field of purple flowers, dandelions and tall trees. He saw her car and pulled up next to it. He walked to the row of trees across from her car and his bike. "How many guys were you with in San Francisco?" He stood in front of her. Hanna sat up and stared at the tall blonde man. "One. We dated for a few months. Couldn't get you out my mind so I broke up with him." Jax spoke softly, "Did you fuck him?" She nodded her head and he scoffed.

"What about you, V-fucking-P? How many girls did you fuck?" He smirked, "Too many to count." She stood up and slapped his face, "You're fucking ridiculous." She pushed past him but turned around, yelling, "I fucked Drew once and it was fan-fucking-tastic." She walked closer to him. "I'm not staying in Charming. I'm going back to San Francisco. But know this, it was meaningless to you and that's exactly why I'm going back. I made the mistake of falling for you, thinking it would be ok. Trust me, you don't have a thing to worry about, I'm not even here to stay." Hanna walked away before Jax could say anything else. Before she reached her car, she turned around to look at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Unrequited Desires

**Sorry for the delay. But here's another one. Let me know what ya think :)**

* * *

Jax walked closer to the tiny girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed him away and spoke softly, "I came back here to see if you changed, to see if you could even consider being with me. I see nothing's changed. You just use me. Like always. I honestly thought that there was something between us. But now I see how wrong I was." Jax tried to move close to her but Hanna backed away.

"No Jax. You can't just hold me and everything ends up being ok. We're not kids anymore." Jax sighed. "Shut up for one damn second. Please. Just let me talk!" He watched the shock wash over her face. "I didn't ever know you wanted a call from me. I didn't know you cared about me the way you do. How was I supposed to know, Hanna? You never told me… I thought the sex didn't matter to you, that's how it always was for you. Don't you get it? I've loved you since we were kids. I didn't ever tell you because I didn't know it would've mattered."

She stepped closer to the blonde biker as she heard his words. "I still love you. I didn't kiss you earlier for your sake. I needed to kiss you… I wanted to kiss you. It didn't matter who I fucked… I tried to lose my feelings for you because I thought you didn't feel the same way, it never fucking worked, Hanna. I was still thinking about you, constantly. You were all I ever saw." Hanna smiled as she listened to him. Jax grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. As she crashed her lips into his, he picked her up and set her on top of her car. He deepened the kiss and felt her remove his cut. He pulled away from her to take his SAMCRO hoodie and black t-shirt off. She ran her hand down his stomach, feeling his abs. She reached for his jeans and unbuttoned them. He smiled as she tugged at his jeans. He pulled her dress up a little bit and then took off his jeans and boxers.

"Are you sure about all of this?" Jax nodded his head as he began kissing her neck and slipped a condom on. Jax slowly entered her and heard Hanna's soft gasps. A feeling of sensational pleasure ran through her body as he pumped into her harder each time. "Jax…" She let his name slip between her lips. Jax smiled as he heard his name which only made him pump harder. "You ok?" He whispered as he started kissing her neck. Mac nodded her head and pulled his face to hers.

* * *

Hanna pulled into her brother's driveway and waited for him to walk out of the house. She got out of her car when she saw him open the door. She walked up to the steps and sat down beside her big brother. "You and Jax finally have a talk?" Opie looked at his sister, seeing the smile that was as wide as the world. "Yeah we did… everything is working into place. How's Donna? I haven't seen her yet." Opie smiled, he knew what happened between his little sister and best friend. "If it was any other guy, I'd kill him but that's my brother. She's good… maybe you can come by tomorrow and see her and Ellie." Hanna laughed as she hit his big arm. "How do you even know what happened? Good, I want to go to lunch!"

Opie stood up and watched his sister do the same. "Because I know how Jax is… he'll get his way… One way or another. Just be careful, Hanna." Hanna looked at her brother then at the ground, whispering, "What's he up to?" Opie didn't respond. He looked at his sister one more time before walking into his house. She walked to her car, got in and drove off.

She drove to Jax's house, parking at the street. She got out and walked to the door, knocked on it and waited. He finally opened the door, dressed in just his boxers. His eyes were wide as he saw her standing in front of him. "What's wrong, babe?" She heard him ask but pushed past him and walked to his bedroom. Jax followed her, trying to stop her from going into his room. She opened the door and saw a tan, dirty-blonde haired woman sitting in his bed with just a t-shirt on. She turned and looked at Jax with tears in her eyes, "Yeah, you only saw one thing…"

She walked down the hall and back out the door. When she reached her car, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Stop, Hanna. Just stop." She backed away from him and whispered, "I'm done… I quit. It'll never be enough for you, Jax. Just stop trying. Actually, i want to know... What's the endgame? What are you winning in the end? What is this?" Tears rolled down her face as she spoke. Jax stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Hanna squirmed as his grip got tighter. "Let me go…" Jax let his grip go and stepped away. "You're the endgame, no matter what. This shit is meaningless and it always will be. Just because we had sex doesn't mean we're automatically together. I don't know what happened to you over the years but you never cared about shit like this." Hanna shook her head, got in her car and drove off.

* * *

He walked through the clubhouse and saw Hanna sitting on the bar, talking to the prospect, filling on his muscles. He had two tattoos on each side of his head, with a short Mohawk in the middle. Jax knew how much she loved tattoos. The prospect's year was almost up and everyone liked him so he knew everyone would vote him in. Jax wasn't too fond of him right now though. Hanna looked up and saw Jax walking towards her. "Hey Juice, let's finish this later. It was nice to meet you." She hopped off the counter and pulled Jax to the back of the clubhouse.

"Don't you dare give me that look when you just told me that we're not together. Meaning I can do as I please and so can you." Hanna started to walk away but Jax grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He deepened the kiss and kept his hands on her hips.

Juice walked around the corner and saw the two kissing. He turned around and walked back over to the bar. He stood beside Chibs and Happy. "I didn't know they were together." He pointed to where he just came from. Chibs looked back and didn't see anyone. "Who?" Chibs asked the younger man. Juice looked back then back at the two men. "Jax and Opie's sister." Chibs and Happy walked around the corner to see them kissing. When Jax moved to pick up the tiny girl, Chibs and Happy turned around and walked back to the bar.

"Neither did we but it looks like it is about to get more serious…" Happy's voice was thick and rough. Juice laughed and grabbed a beer.

Jax led her to the dorm room he spent most of his nights in. He set her on the bed and removed his clothes, as Hanna watched him, she did the same.

Jax walked over to the dresser drawers and opened it, looking for a condom. When he didn't find one, he turned to the tiny blonde sitting on the bed. "Are you still on the pill?" Hanna nodded her head and watched the biker walk over to her. "Come here." He hovered over her and kissed her. He entered her when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned when he felt her nails dig into his back. Jax heard her moans and pushed himself further into her.

He slipped out of her and fell beside her, gasping for breath. She rolled over to her side and put her hand on his chest. "Maybe we shouldn't be together… This way is better." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Can't knock it 'til ya try it, babe." He leaned up to kiss her. Hanna laid her head on the pillow beside him and whispered, "Although if we were together, there'd be a shit ton more of this." Jax looked over at the tiny blonde. "Now you fucking tell me. We could have hooked up years ago, damn it." She laughed and kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: Say That You Love Me

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for a purpose_

_they're still looking for life_

* * *

Hanna was walking to the shower when she heard his gruff voice say "Good morning darlin'." She turned around and smiled. "Good morning…" Jax got up and walked toward her. "What's wrong?"

Hanna proceeded to the bathroom; she undressed and got in the shower. Jax took off his boxers and joined her. "Jax… what are you doing?" He smiled and whispered, "Showering." He wrapped his arms around her as she sighed.

He let go of her and she turned around to look at him. "Where are we going with this?" He looked away from her. She jerked his face to hers. "I'm serious… if you want more out of this then speak up. Otherwise, I will talk to, hang out with and be friends with whoever I want. That includes the new prospect." Jax glared at the blonde.

"Fine, go shower with him, Hanna." She laughed at his jealousy. "Oh baby, you're adorable. You won't make me yours but get to be jealous? Not how it works." Jax stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was folded on the sink. Hanna turned off the shower and got out. She snatched the towel from his hands. "Talk to me, Jax. What do you want from me? How do you want this to be?" He cupped her chin and kissed her. He finally pulled away and said, "I want you." He moved his hand from her face to her ass. "That's all you want from me? I'm just someone to fuck when you're bored?" Hanna backed away from him.

"I'm a goddamn croweater in your eyes? Wow… you're a different kind of fucked up. That's how you seriously see me?" She put her hand to her mouth. Jax didn't say anything. Hanna turned on her heel and walked to his bed. She put on the clothes she was wearing yesterday and put her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed her coach purse and walked out of the room. He stood there with the towel wrapped around his waist. He walked out of the room to see where she went.

He saw Juice walking beside her and watched the two walk out the door, he walked back into his room, grabbed a wife beater and some jeans. Jax put on his white air force ones and left the room. He walked outside to see Hanna standing beside her black Aston Martin with Juice. He walked over to her and looked at Juice, "You can go now." Hanna laughed and spoke softly, "That's ok Juice. How about you just follow me to the hotel? We'll talk there." Juice nodded his head and started to walk to his motorcycle. Jax pulled him back and whispered, "You follow her and I will kill you." Confusion washed over Juice's face.

"Why? She just wants someone to talk to…" Jax smirked. "You dumb kid. She's going to fuck you then kick you out." Juice looked at the blonde woman standing by her car. "How do you know that?" Jax looked back at Hanna. "Because I know her."

Hanna walked over to the two bikers and put her hand on her hip. "Well, are you gonna come over or not?" Juice looked at Jax who nodded his head. "Jax told me that Clay needs me to do some work for him. Sorry, Hanna. Another time." Juice walked toward the picnic table.

Hannah looked at Jax and shook her head. "You sadistic asshole… You don't want me so no one can have me? Real fucking great." Jax walked towards his bike. "I'm going to my house. Follow me there." Hanna laughed and flipped him off. "Go to hell, for all I care." She turned on her heel and started towards her car when Jax turned around and walked towards her.

Tig, Happy and Chibs were standing outside beside Juice and Clay waiting to leave but saw Hanna and Jax when they all walked outside. Hanna reached her car when she felt his hands grab her arms. He turned her around and pushed her against her car. "Why did you come back? Why are you here? You didn't come back to see if I changed. So what? Why are you back?" Right as he let go of her arms, she slapped his face. "I only came back to fuck you. Now that I got that out of my fucking system, I'll leave." Jax pushed her again.

"What, Jax? My answer isn't satisfying? Ok, let's try this one. You're the fire of my loins and I'm empty without you." Jax shook his head as he listened to the blonde. "Nope, that's not good enough either? Ok how about, I missed you so goddamn much that I didn't want to be there anymore. Once I graduated, I knew I had to come home. For you, Jax. The first time we had sex played in my head, over and over again. Wanting you, needing you, I missed you. The you that didn't act like such a dick. The you that hadn't fucked 120 different women. The Jax that hadn't spent all his time killing people then coming home to a new croweater each night."

She opened her car door but Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. Kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and picked her up. Letting his hands rest on the small of her back, she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter than they already were. Hanna ran her hands through his hair and Jax led them to the back of her car. He set her on the trunk of the Aston Martin and continued to kiss her.

Gemma walked outside to see the couple, kissing. Right as she looked toward the clubhouse, she saw Piney walk out the door with Opie. She sighed as she thought about Piney's reaction.

"What the fuck is he doing with my little girl?" Piney looked at the other guys. Opie looked at his father and whispered, "Leave it alone, Dad. Let it happen." Clay snickered and whispered, "Can't believe you didn't know about this, old man." Piney glared at Clay and folded his arms.

Jax pulled away from Hanna and smiled, she smiled back at him. She looked over him and saw everyone standing beside the picnic table and cleared her throat. Jax turned around to see the same thing and sighed. "Enjoy the show?" The guys started cheering and making noises. Jax laughed as he helped Hanna off the car.

Tig came walking over to them and patted Jax on the back. "It's about time you quit being such a dick to her."

Jax smiled and walked toward Opie and Piney. _Time for the hard shit._ Jax reached his best friend and Piney spoke, "Who said it was ok for that to happen?" Jax ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Piney but I don't think we need permission to do what we've been doing." Piney drew back his fist to punch Jax but Hanna caught his arm. "Stop it, Dad." Piney looked at his tiny daughter and tried to shake her hands but she didn't budge. "How could you do this, Hanna?"

Hanna looked at Jax and spoke softly, "I didn't do anything wrong… You're only looking at him in a different way because now I'm involved. If it wasn't me sitting on the car, you would have been cheering him on with the rest of the guys." She grabbed Jax's hand and led him to his bike. "Let's go to your house." Jax looked back at Opie and Opie nodded his head, mouthing the words '**Just go.**'


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Please

**Here's another update! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**For the reviews I got on the last chapter...  
****I appreciate your reviews, thank you!  
However, one review kind of stuck in my head for a while was by **_rockinBallerina. :  
_**_For the way i'm writing the story and the ideas I have for the couple, it's meant to seem as so. She's meant to seem ridiculous and pathetic. He's meant to look like an ass_.**

* * *

_I think I've already lost you_

_I think you're already gone_

_I think I'm finally scared now_

_And you think I'm weak_

_I think you're wrong_

_I think you're already leaving_

_Feels like your hand is on the door_

_I thought this place was an empire_

_And now I'm relaxed and I can't be sure_

_But I think you're so mean, I think we should try_

_I think I could need this in my life_

_And I think I'm scared, I think too much_

_I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing_

* * *

Jax walked to the kitchen of his house and saw the blonde sitting at the table in one of his t-shirts. She was reading a magazine and drinking a cup of coffee. He smiled at the sight of her. "Hey, did you sleep well?" Hanna looked up at him. "Nope, I had a lot of time to think about our current situation." Jax ran his fingers through his hair. "Go ahead…" He managed to say to her.

"If we're going to be together, then no more of the Caracara girls. I don't want you into all that shit. You say that you love me then you need to start acting like it. You're not a kid anymore; it's time to grow up. But if you're not ready to give that up, please tell me now so I can move on. Jax, I love you and I've loved you since I was 16 but come on, how much more of this shit do you expect me to take? You know me way better than that."

Jax sighed as he heard her words. He nodded every so often, just letting her know he was paying attention. "Hanna, it's not easy… it's hard to give up all-." She threw her hand up to stop him. "Whoa, wait, what? Did you really just say that? I don't want to hear you right now… You just tried to tell me that it's hard to give up all that pussy. If that's what the problem is then your love for me isn't that damn important, or real for that matter." Hanna stood up and walked towards him. "I need to go. I have to go do some things with Donna and then I'm going to TM to talk to my brother. I'll talk to you later."

Jax watched his best friend, the girl he loved, walk down the hall, into his room. A few minutes passed and he stood up from the couch when he heard the bedroom door close. She walked down the hall to where he was sitting. "I can't promise that I'll be waiting for you when you finally get your shit together, Jax. I'm sorry but I think I waited long enough." Hanna kissed his cheek and walked out the front door to her car. He watched her get in her car and once she pulled out of the driveway, he slammed the door shut as the anger washed over him.

He was pissed at himself for being so stupid, he was pissed at her for being so headstrong. He loved her and everything about her but he just wanted to keep her longer. The anger left him and realization settled in. _The women aren't worth losing her over. No one is worth losing her over. She's the key to everything… why am I so fucking stupid? I love her so much and I'm stupid enough to let her walk out the door. No, maybe it's for the best… She deserves better than me, this town, and the club. She's too good for it all. _

He stopped sulking in his own sorrows and got off his couch. He walked to his bedroom and took off his clothes. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser drawers and walked into his bathroom. Turning on the shower, he stepped into the shower.

* * *

Jax pulled into the lot and parked his bike. He saw his mom's car parked on the other side of the lot and saw Hanna's car parked beside Gemma's escalade. Jax climbed off his bike and walked toward the office.

"Hey Ma." Gemma looked up from the paperwork and smiled at her son. "Hey kid, what are you doing here? I thought Clay needed you." Jax shook his head. "Hanna said she's done." Gemma looked up, alarmed. "What? What'd you do, Jackson?" Jax looked at the ground as he thought about Hanna.

"I basically won't settle down with her, Mom. I don't know if I'm ready for that." He sat down in the chair across from his mother. Gemma sighed, "Then you have to let her go. You can't hold her back like that just because you aren't ready for the commitment."

Jax groaned as he thought about his love for her. "I love her though. She's everything. Mom… what do I do?" The answer to Jax's problems were simple. "Let her go or get committed. If you really love her then, Jackson, it's easy, be with her and only her."

Jax shook his head and walked out of the office.

He walked toward the clubhouse and saw Opie walk out the door. "Hey man, what's going on?" Opie shook his head and shoved Jax. "I told you that if you were going to get involved with her then you were going to treat her right. I know what's going on between you guys." Jax shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I'm going to fix this shit now. Calm the fuck down brotha."Opie walked toward his bike and drove out of the lot.

* * *

Hanna was talking with Juice at the bar when Jax walked into the clubhouse.

"Don't believe everything he says, Juice. He's a dick, a controlling asshole." Juice laughed at her words. "I guess so… what's going on with you guys? One minute you're mad at each other and the next minute you're all over each other." Hanna laughed and spoke softly, "Don't fall in love, babe. It'll fuck you over."

Jax walked over to her and pointed to the conference room. "We need to talk. Please." She got off the bar stool, patted Juice's back and followed Jax into the conference room where all the meetings were held.

"What do you want, Jax?" She sat on the table and waited for him to speak. "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to let you go. I know there's only two options here and I know what I want. I love you, Hanna. I want you, I need you. If I have to give up everything in this world for you, then I will. I just want you. Nothing else matters."Hanna shook her head as she listened to him.

"That's not good enough. You're only saying that because I'm making you choose. I'm threatening to remove myself from this equation and you can't bare the idea of not having me in your life." She walked towards him. "I'm done fighting for you. If you don't want to be with me then say so. It might hurt a little but I rather have the truth than all these fuckin' games."

She walked out of the room and back to the bar where Juice was standing. Jax watched her sit on the stool and start talking to the prospect. He frowned as he realized that he may have lost her for good.


	5. Chapter 5: Four Years Too Long

**Another update for you guys! Hope you're enjoying it! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

Jax felt the cold autumn air caress his face as he rode through town. The only thing on his mind was Hanna. The last time he saw her was a week ago when he begged her to forgive him. Jax knew that he lost her. He couldn't help but still miss her.

* * *

Hanna walked into the office and saw Gemma sitting in the chair behind the desk, talking on the phone. Juice walked into the office to talk to Gemma when he saw Hanna. "Hey, Juice! How are you?" Juice smiled as Hanna spoke to him. "I'm good, what about you?" Hanna shook her head and whispered, "It's so, so." Juice stood in the doorway for a little longer, waiting on Gemma, but walked away when Gemma swatted him out.

"Where's my son?" Gemma stood up and walked over to Hanna, hugging her. Hanna shrugged her shoulders and kissed Gemma's cheek. "Haven't talked to him in a week." Gemma nodded her head and sat back down, pointing to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Hanna sat down and looked at the door. "He doesn't know how to be with just one person, Gem. He can't keep his dick in his pants." Gemma laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. But he is trying to change. He's trying to do this for you, Hanna. He made his love for you public the other day out there. That's got to count for something." Hanna shook her head. She looked at Gemma as she heard the roar of motorcycles. "No it doesn't. He still hurt me time after time. He needs to man up."

The door swung open, Clay and Jax appeared in the door way. Clay grabbed Gemma's hand and led her outside. Hanna looked at Jax and he smiled at her. "Hey darlin'." Hanna gave him a small smile before grabbing her bag and standing up. "Guess you're up for a talk…" She stood in front of the blonde haired biker. "Just a little bit. I've wanted to talk to you all week but I know you don't want to talk to me."

Juice walked into the office again. He saw Jax and Hanna standing in the doorway and turned around. He heard Hanna say, "I love you, Jax but I can't be your fuck buddy."

* * *

Jax was holding his head in his hands when Juice walked up to the picnic table. "Hey man." Juice said as he reached the picnic table. Jax looked up and nodded his head. Juice sat down beside him and spoke roughly, "She loves you a lot, she told me so. She also told me that she's fighting herself everyday to stay away from you. She wants to be with you, she just can't trust that you're ready for the relationship." Jax shook his head. "How do you know all of that?" Juice patted Jax's back. "That's what we talk about. I'm not trying to steal her away, I'm just being a friend to her."

Jax got up and walked to his bike, he climbed on and started it. He pulled out of the lot and found his way to the hotel room Hanna was staying at. He found her room and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting, Jax saw the door swing open.

"What do you want, Jax?" She spoke softly, putting her hand on her hip. Jax smiled as he heard her voice. "Can I come in?" She smirked and stepped back, making room for him to come in.

Jax walked over to the bed and sat down, taking off his cut. "Baby, listen to me, I'm done with them all. I just want you. I don't know how to tell you this any other way. If you can't just accept that and forgive me for the shit I've done then I don't know what to do."

Hanna sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. "I can't trust you, Jax."

Jax stood up, looking down at her. "Why the hell not? Give me one good reason why you can't trust me…" He fell to his knees in front of her, his hands going straight to her hips. Hanna's hands met his face and moved to the back of his neck. "You're the VP, everyone falls to their knees for you. All you have to do is smile in their direction and the panties start dropping to the floor. You encourage it, too." Jax laughed as he listened to her. "Look, babe, that's going to happen… you just have to trust that I won't do anymore than smile. I am the VP, doesn't mean I have to sleep with every woman that walks into the clubhouse. Stop using bullshit excuses and give me a good reason."

Hanna looked away from him before feeding him another excuse. "I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and you won't be there. You won't ever be there again." Jax moved his hands to her face and pulled it to his. Kissing her, he pulled her into him. Hanna pulled away and stood up. "I- I don't know Jax. I just want you."

Jax pulled her to him and kissed her again. Deepening the kiss, he pushed her onto the bed. Removing his shoes and jeans in the process, he made his way to her neck, kissing her gently. Giving her time to take off her boots and jeans, he continued to kiss her. He pulled away from her and took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. She took off her hoodie and Jax removed her thong. "You sure about this? About everything?" Hanna nodded her head, smiling.

Jax began kissing her again, feeling Hanna's tiny hands on his hips. She slid his boxers off his waist and watched him move down her body, kissing every inch of her.

They had waited for this moment for a while.

* * *

Hanna walked through the clubhouse with Jax beside her. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear, kissing her temple every so often.

Jax was finally happy, with who he loved. He loved her more than anything, loved her since he was 18 years old. Nothing could take this away from him now.

Hanna pulled him to the bar and stood between his legs facing him. Kissing his face, neck and jaw line. Clay walked up to the couple, "Bout damn you two got together. Tired of the depressed ass fucker walking around here." Hanna laughed at his words and kissed Jax's cheek. "Figured I'd quit fucking with the poor guy." She smirked at Jax as she spoke. Jax looked at her and smiled. "Oh that's what it was." He moved his hands down her back and to her ass.

Kissing her forehead, he turned them around and walked into the conference room for Church. "I'll be back, babe." He winked at her before closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Opinions of Our Brothers

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I'VE HAD A HARD TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER!  
****LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK; ENJOOOOY!**

* * *

Jax walked through his house to the living room. He saw Wendy Case sitting on his couch and sighed.

"The girl in the kitchen let me in." Wendy whispered and she pointed toward the kitchen.

"Guess we need to talk about what's really going on between us then, huh?" Jax spoke softly and smiled as he sat down beside her. Wendy sat back on the couch and exhaled, deeply.

"Yeah, I guess she's not just some friend." Wendy looked at Jax carefully, examining every inch of him.

Jax nodded his head and sat up. Speaking softly, "She's been my best friend since we were young. Feelings caught up to us a long time ago, before she left. I honestly didn't expect her to come back." Jax watched Wendy adjust herself.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I always knew where I stood with you. I just hope she treats you like you should be treated. You're a great person, Jax. You deserve to be happy." Wendy smiled and sighed. She stood up and started for the door. Jax followed to it and kissed her cheek. He walked into the kitchen to see Hanna sitting at the table, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"You still drink that shit?" Jax spoke loudly as he sat down across from her. He always hated orange juice ever since he was a little boy. He laughed as Hanna glared at him and leaned over the table to kiss her.

"Ok, shut up, dickhead. No one likes that horseshit you're drinking!" Hanna pointed at the cup of coffee in Jax's hand. Jax laughed before he got up to refill his cup. "Go to hell, woman!" He smirked at his girlfriend before walking out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom.

Jax and Hanna were finally together and they made sure everyone knew. They were always all over each other at the clubhouse, at the parties, anywhere in public. Nothing made Jax happier than knowing that Hanna was his and no one could take that away from him.

* * *

"Hey, Ope… What's going on?" Hanna sat down at the table, sitting across from her brother. Opie shook his head, stood up and walked away. Hanna followed him out the clubhouse, toward his bike. "Hey, what's the problem?" Hanna grabbed her brother's big arm and pulled on him.

Opie turned around to look at his sister and felt the anger wash him. "You're dating him, Hanna. You know you're only going to be hurt. Why do you insist on being on damn stupid?" Hanna felt the venom in his words cut through her skin.

"Are you kidding me? How is Donna so stupid? You cheated on her while she was in San Francisco? Yeah, I found out about that. How could you do that? That's your wife, Ope. Actually no, I know how. You're a selfish asshole… You don't think about anyone else but yourself. Just leave, no one wants you here anyway."

Opie let out a sigh and rubbed his face. "We weren't married when that happened, we were actually broken up. I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you… you're no one. No one wants me here? Try again, Hanna… No one wants YOU here. All you do is fight with Jax, make up with him, rinse and fuckin' repeat." Hanna let a laugh slip from her lips.

"Oh god, Opie… You're more ridiculous than any of them in there. You think because you broke up with her briefly that you can go fuck anyone? Of course not, you dumbass." Hanna started to walk away when she felt his hand on her arm.

"At least I'm not out here now cheating on her, like Jax is doing. I did it once and never did it again. Whereas you beloved Jax does it repeatedly. He lies to your face, says he's going on runs and shit. No he's not. Go to the dorm room right now. Go ahead." Hanna shook her head in disbelief.

Opie started pulling her toward the clubhouse, "Stop Ope! Quit" Opie ignored her pleas and kept walking until Jax appeared in front of them with an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing, man?" He glared at the bigger man and then looked down at Hanna. Hanna gave him a scared look, tears rolling down her face.

"Tell her the truth. Tell her everything! She needs to know!" Opie let go of Hanna's arm, slinging her toward Jax.

"What are you talking about, man? She knows everything. I've dropped everything for her." Jax pushed Hanna behind him.

"No you haven't, who's in your old room?" Opie stepped closer to the couple. Hanna grabbed Jax's hand and squeezed it.

"Juice and some CaraCara girl. I told him he could stay in there tonight since I'd be at my house and his room was being worked on." Jax looked back at Hanna. "What? You thought that I was cheating on your sister? Come on man, that's some fucked up shit."

Hanna wrapped her arms around Jax and tried to pull him away from Opie. She saw the anger in Jax's eyes as he continued to stare at her brother. "Let's go Jax. Let's just go."


End file.
